


A Rebalance of Power

by fleet_of_red



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: Slade is one of the few people alive that knows the Arkham Knight's true identity, that knows his past as Robin, and has seen the scars Joker left on him.There's something intimate and vulnerable about exposing one's scars to another. It doesn't seem fair for their partnership to be so one-sided.  Jason decides that a rebalance is needed.





	A Rebalance of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Power Struggle/Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be a great idea to further illustrate their power dynamic if Jason is in his full Arkham Knight gear (san helmet) while Slade is wearing something more casual? 
> 
> A hour later: Dammit, if I knew it was going to be so complicated to draw his armor, I would've drawn Jason topless. Sigh. 
> 
> Also, is it morbid if I am pleased with how his "J" scar turned out in the closeup? Hmm.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


End file.
